A work of art
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Danny loves Steve's body, not just because of how good it looks but because its really something to be admired.


Danny stares. A lot. He stares at the beauty that is Steve McGarrett. Sometimes his gaze falls on the taller man and just stays there, he lets himself zone out tracing the lines of muscle and the whorls of ink. When someone catches him, he sputters, makes some excuse and goes back to whatever he was doing, a blush creeping up his neck. When Steve catches him, Danny can feel the temperature rise about 100 degrees. Steve will smile one those devastating McGarrett smiles and it takes everything in Danny not to moan out loud. Danny's been caught staring in all sorts of places, HQ, the beach, on a date, and even at home sometimes. He smiles remembering those moments and then his smile widens into a grin when he remembers what came after those moments.

Occasion #1- HQ

Danny was sitting in his office, doing paperwork, which today, surprisingly enough, wasn't giving him a headache. He looked through the window to the bullpen when he heard Kono's laughter ring out and he saw her talking to Steve, a grin covering the SEALS face. Danny's breath hitched as he let his gaze wander over the SEAL.

He hadn't gotten a hair cut in a couple of weeks and the dark hair was starting to curl at the nape of his neck and Danny loved to curl his fingers in, gently tugging Steve down for a kiss. The navy blue polo was fitted snugly to his chest and shoulders, and the sleeves were just a bit too tight around his biceps, just a peek of the tattoos showing, driving Danny nuts, the buttons at the top were undone showing the hollow of Steve's throat, Danny's favorite spot. All Danny had to do was press a kiss there, maybe nip a little and Steve turned became like putty in his hands.

The khaki cargo pants are doing wonders for Steve's ass and Danny's hand itch to reach out and grab a handful, to make Steve groan. They aren't too tight around his legs and Danny looks on appreciatively when Steve walks and the material moves, molding to the contours in the long legs. Danny's gaze travels back up to Steve's handsome face and the grin that's still pasted there makes Danny's heart stutter. It's a soft, but dangerous grin that covers Steve's whole face. Danny can see the merriment in the hazel eyes and wonders what's so funny. Steve's smile widens when he looks too Danny and catches him oogling him.

"You need something Danny?" Steve asks and the grin morphs into a seductive smirk.

"Nope, just admiring the view" Danny replied. His brain short circuited a bit when Steve ran his thumb along his bottom lip and looked at Danny seductively through his long lashes. Danny's dick twitched a little and he shifted in his chair. Steve turned back to Kono and said something and Kono grinned and gathered her files and headed back to her office. 30 seconds later Steve walked through Danny's office door and pulled Danny up and began walking outside to the car.

"What did you say to Kono?" Danny asked as Steve pulled him along at a fast pace.

"That I was taking you home to ravage you and her and Chin could have the rest of the day off" Steve said and Danny stopped, yanking Steve backwards.

"You did not!" Danny stated/asked "They already know too much than they probably want too and here you go scarring Kono's young mind"

Steve chuckled "Kono's beyond scarred when it comes to what she knows about us" Steve leaned down to kiss Danny.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny asked trying to get the words out as Steve nuzzled his neck "Huh?"

Needless to say, Danny never got his answer.

Occasion #2- The Beach

Danny stepped out onto the deck and closed his eyes as the ocean breeze wafted across his bare chest. He stretched his arms and smiled when every muscle in his body pulled and memories of lovemaking replayed in his head. He looked out and in the distance he could see Steve cutting powerfully through the waves back towards the shore. Steve's arms rose above the waves, striking out, each stroke pulling him closer to the sand, closer to Danny.

Danny sat in the chair and waited for Steve to reach the sand so he could admire the view. Steve walking up the beach in his board shorts that always hung low on his hips, water sluicing it's way down Steve's chest and dripping off his hair was the only good thing about Steve waking up at 6 am and leaving the bed to go swimming. Steve made it to the shore and Danny smiled when he caught a glimpse of what he'd been waiting for.

Steve reached an arm up and pushed his sodden hair out of his face, making the muscles in his stomach ripple. The shorts had ridden up and he used his other hand to pull the wet fabric down, covering the tan skin. Danny licked his lips and immediately regretted it. It made him to want to lick every inch of Steve's hard, muscled body, lick the saltwater off and trace each muscle, curve, and dip with his tongue. Danny's gaze settled on the fine example of a chest. It was hard, solid and very well defined and for about the millionth time Danny wondered what he did to deserve such a man. Danny's eyes were wondering down said chest and down to the flat stomach and washboard abs. He knew very well where the little trail of hair that started at Steve's belly button and went below his waistband led too but nonetheless he wanted to follow it. His eyes took in the narrow hip bones and the cut that Danny loved to press his fingers into and use as leverage. On the left side, Danny's gaze snagged on the little scar just above the waistband from where Steve had been shanked in prison by Victor Hesse, the thought of someone hurting Steve still made Danny's blood boil but Victor Hesse was dead now and that was no loss to the world.

Steve scrubbed a hand over his face, wiping the water out of his eyes and he looked up to the deck to make sure he had left a towel out so he didn't track water into the house. Instead of finding a towel, his eyes found Danny. A very naked, very hard Danny, his eyes were closed as he gently stroked himself.

Steve groaned at the sight and Danny's eyes snapped open "You started without me" Steve pouted.

Danny smirked "Stop being so sexy then"

"But then you wouldn't love me anymore" Steve retorted and dropped to his knees between Danny's legs, swatting his hand away "I see the way you look at me. Your gaze lingers on my body, watches every move. Every twitch and jump of muscle" Steve rubbed his cheek against Danny's thigh and Danny's hips bucked at the feel of stubble scratching gently against his skin and he moaned.

"That's not... true" Danny gritted out "I love you for you. Your hot body is j-j-just a bonus" Danny stuttered when Steve's hands squeezed his thighs.

"Mhhhmm" Steve mumbled "I believe you"

Danny caught the sarcastic tone in his voice and glared at him "Good"

"Ok, good. I'm glad were on the same page. Love for the other person for who they are, not their rockin bodies" Steve said and grinned at Danny.

"Sure" Danny replied "Not their rockin bodies"

Occasion #3- On a date

"I changed my mind. Let's not go to the restaurant. Lets go back to the house" Danny said as Steve turned onto the poly highway "Turn around and take us home. Feel free to ignore all traffic laws"

Steve just chuckled but kept his eyes on the road and kept driving. Of course the one time Danny was giving permission for Steve to drive like an insane person, Steve was taking it slow and casual. They arrived at the restaurant and Danny noticed it was a little more... refined than they usually went for. Maybe that's why Steve had insisted Danny wear a suit.

Danny had no objections with the suit but when Steve had come down the stairs, Danny had lost all ability to think, speak and it was nothing short of a miracle that he could still put one foot in front of the other. Steve looked good in anything but suits... dear god, suits on Steve did wonderful things to Danny's body. They had gotten home from work and showered, Danny dressed in his nicest suit and waited for Steve. Steve had come down the stairs looking like he had just stepped out of a GQ magazine. Steve and a suit were a lethal combination.

It was a simple black suit but Steve ratcheted it up a notch by pairing a baby blue button up shirt with it instead of a normal white one. The pants were tailored perfectly, molded to the fine ass and long, toned legs. The baby blue shirt worked well with his dark tan skin and the top few buttons were undone, letting Danny catch a glimpse of his chest hair. Steve picked up his jacket from the back of the chair and put it on, pulling the shirt so tight against his muscles that it looked like it might rip.

At the restaurant, they walked in and all eyes immediately turned to Steve. Men and women alike, conversations and food forgotten as Steve strolled through the restaurant behind the waiter, a stupid grin on his face and a long arm wrapped around Danny's waist, pulling him close. If looks could kill, everyone in the restaurant would be arrested for murder because they were all shooting death glares at Danny. Danny held his chin high though, wrapped his arm around Steve's waist, letting his hand settle on the slender hip and smiled. Steve was all his. They sat down, all eyes still on them and continued as if nothing had happened. Danny reached a hand across the table and took Steve's hand, curling them together and rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin on the top. Danny knew everyone was already talking about them so he though What the hell? Might as well do it right. He toed off his shoe under the table and ran his foot along the inside of Steve's leg. He saw Steve's breath hitch but didn't say anything. He let his foot rub higher until he almost reached Steve's groin and Steve jumped, banging his knees against the table and causing all the dishes and cutlery to move a few inches.

"Danny!" Steve hissed in a whispered tone.

Danny smiled but was secretly dying of laughter on the inside "Yeah babe?"

"Stop it" Steve demanded and scooted his chair back some out of Danny's reach.

That didn't deter Danny though, he scooted up further and continued with his mission "Stop what? I have no clue what you're talking about"

Steve glared at Danny "Stop toeing my dick"

Danny burst out in laughter but quieter down when several people hushed him "Well I told you I wanted to go home..."

Steve ground his teeth together and dug his nails in Danny's palm when Danny began toying with him under the table again "Well we can't just walk out of here if I'm hard as a rock"

Danny smiled and his eyes lit up "But we can go now right?"

"No." Steve sighed with relief when he felt Danny's foot slide back down his leg "I just wanted your foot off me"

"Bastard" Danny glared at him as put his shoe back. Then he had an idea. He pulled out his phone and hid the screen from Steve's view as he furiously typed a text message, cursing when he kept hitting the wrong letters. When he hit send, he grinned at Steve and slipped the phone back in his pocket. A minute later, Steve's phone beeped and he gave Danny a questioning look before pulling his own phone out and opening the message.

Danny watched as Steve read the message and his eyes grew wide, his mouth slowly dropping open. A blush crept across Steve's face and he put his phone away and held up his hand, signaling for a waiter "Check please!"

Occasion #4- At home

"Here" Danny said holding out a beer towards Steve.

Steve gladly accepted the bottle and and took a swig "Thanks babe" Danny flopped down on the couch and laid his feet in Steve's lap "Seriously Danny? I'm not a foot stool"

Danny snorted and wiggled his toes "So you say. You've also told me your not my personal furnace but I beg to differ. Especially when you're the one who snuggles up to me at night"

"Whatever" Steve mumbled and drank some more of his beer before letting his head fall back against the couch and closing his eyes. Danny pulled his feet off Steve's lap and curled them under himself. He chanced a sideways glance at Steve and saw his eyes were still shut, so he allowed himself to sit up and look at Steve properly. Steve looked 10 year younger with his eyes shut and his face relaxed instead of the frown and worried expression he wore doing their current case. He looked so relaxed. He was slumped on the couch, one leg resting on the coffee table, the other dangling off the front of the couch, one arm resting at his side and the other resting on the back of the couch. He was sprawled out, relaxed, and damn if it wasn't getting Danny hot and bothered.

"Stop staring at me" Steve said without opening his eyes and it made Danny jump.

Danny held a hand to his chest, his heart beating rapidly "Holy fuck! What is your problem? How do you do that?"

"I can feel your gaze on me. Your eyes burn into my skin, setting my insides on fire" Steve replied, opening one eye to peer at Danny "You like that Danno? You like that you can get me hot just by looking at me?"

"Fuck you" Danny mumbled and scooted to the other side of the couch.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Steve said, his voice already low and hoarse. He looked at Danny through his lashes, knowing it drive the blonde man crazy. He got up, taking his beer bottle to the kitchen and stripping his shirt off, throwing it in the laundry room before walking back into the living room and out to deck.

"Again with the being shirtless at random moments" Danny said, waving a hand towards Steve as he walked past him to the back door and out onto the deck. Danny watched as the muscles worked under Steve's skin as his arms swayed back and forth when he walked. The skin rippled and bunched with the muscle and Danny wanted nothing more right now than to run his hands up and down the smooth planes of Steve's back and let them glide across the wide shoulders, digging into nerves there. Danny's hands began to itch and he sat on trying to resist the temptation to go to Steve first. He could do this. He could outlast Steve, he could make Steve come running to him first. Danny smiled smugly to himself, he could do this.

30 seconds later, Danny was up and opening the back door, stepping out into the cool ocean air. He tiptoed up behind Steve and wrapped his arms around the taller mans waist, squeezing gently. He felt Steve's body shift as he braced his arms against the railing, and Danny began his exploration of Steve. He began at Steve's head, running his fingers through the dark hair, gently scratching his scalp, all the while kissing and nuzzling the taller mans neck. He let his hands glide down to the broad shoulders and gently dug his fingers into the tense nerves there, reveling in the moan that tore from Steve's throat, Danny placed a warm kiss to the left shoulder blade and kissed a trail across to the right one where instead of kissing it he bit down, crushing the skin between his teeth. Steve yelped in pain and reflexively tried to pull away but Danny held him in place and let go of the skin, laving his tongue across the indented flesh, soothing the sting. That would surely leave a mark for a few days, Danny would make good use of that over the next few days, use it to get Steve under him and trembling.

Once the bite was soothed, Danny's hand smoothed down the wide back. He ran his hands up and down the smooth, undamaged skin. Steve arched his back, goosebumps arising wherever Danny's hand roamed. Danny leaned forward and licked at the top of Steve's neck, then down his spine, scraping his teeth lightly along the ridges of bone. Steve's grip tightened on the railing and Danny could feel the muscles tense up. He stopped what he was doing and whispered in Steve's ear "Relax babe. Just relax. You're here on the beach, it's a beautiful day, you're here with the man who loves you... just relax"

Danny felt the tension slip away under his hands and continued his languid exploration of the long, lean body. He settled his hands on the sharp hip bones and squeezed gently before sliding his hands around to Steve's abs and running them up his pec, gently tangling his fingers in the dark chest hair.

"Danny..." Steve panted heavily and ground his hips backwards against Danny's groin.

Danny groaned and pressed forward trapping Steve against the railing, trailing kisses lazily across his shoulders "Come on let's go inside before we give the neighbors a show"

Steve scoffed "Mrs. Kilkoa is like 80 years old Danny"

"So! She still watches you swim, I've seen her standing in her balcony watching you" Danny said turning Steve around and pulling him in for a kiss.

Steve pulled back and grinned devilishly "And how would you know she stands on her balcony watching me? You can only see her balcony from our deck so that means you stand out here and watch me swim"

"Do not!" Danny shrieked indignantly "Yes I may have watched you on occasion but... "

"But what?" Steve asked, wrapping a long leg around the back of Danny's and pulling him closer, trapping him against his chest.

Danny tried to push away but Steve held him close "But... but...ok so I watch you swim! It's not a big deal cuz were a couple, she's a 90 year old pervert"

Steve chuckled and pushed Danny back inside "Well... I mean, look at me" Steve pushed Danny on the couch and ran a hand up his own chest, making Danny's breath hitch "She would be crazy not to look right?"

"Crazier than you if she didn't look" Danny admitted and grabbed Steve's free hand, pulling him down on top of his chest with an oof, knocking the breath out of himself but it was worth it.

"After all, this is pretty hot" Steve motioned to his body.

"Such an ass" Danny mumbled and rolled his eyes.

Steve chuckled, then dropped his voice "You love my ass"

"I love your ass. I hate you though" Danny clarified, smiling when Steve punched his shoulder.

"Sorry babe but it's a packaged deal. Can't love one thing and hate the other" Steve retorted and Danny scoffed.

"Damn... guess I'm stuck with you then" Danny said and snuggled up to Steve's side, burrowing under his arm.

"Yes you are" Steve whispered and kissed him "Stuck like glue"

So you could say Danny had a thing for Steve's body. The way it looked in certain clothes or even without clothes. His body was a piece of art. Art like that deserved to be noticed and cherished everyday. And Danny did notice and cherish it every day and every night.


End file.
